


Because He Loves Us.

by yourshadow (sinistra_blache)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Vignette, mentions of violence but no graphic depiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistra_blache/pseuds/yourshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucy looks back on her defining moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because He Loves Us.

“Lucy, darling,” her mother said softly as she tilted her daughter’s head to face her. “You do know that daddy only does these things because he loves us, don’t you?”

Lucy nodded. “Yes, mother, I know.” Because even at age 6, Lucy had started to understand what her role was to become.

And as the years passed, she reached more and more mental and emotional milestones.

There was her first boyfriend, Avery Gordon. Avery was chosen by her father because he “had a strong jaw” and Lucy finding out that his knees where stronger. The night that Avery left her after three years on their debs night. How he’d yelled at her for being such a pushover, how that other girl (Lucy never had a head for girl’s names, really) gave him what he needed if she knew what he meant. He told her that she was ugly. He told her what he really thought of her pretty red dress.

After Avery, Daddy sat her down and explained why she had ruined her chances with that nice strapping lad.

By the time she had met her second boyfriend (a Mr. Jeffery Ellis) Lucy knew exactly what she needed to do. She learned very quickly that the trick to a successful relationship is knowing when to fight back. She also learned that that time usually was in the bedroom, although Jeff quite liked to push her against his father’s car when he was in a good enough mood.

Jeffery turned out to be gay, of course. Lucy’s mother noted that all the good ones do and offered her daughter another glass of wine.

Then there was the writer, who depended on his beloved opiates to give him inspiration and Lucy’s head to help with the come downs. Daddy had liked him.

But when Daddy got sick, Lucy had no more time to spend with him and soon found out that he had sold their house to go live with his dealer, Ifansia (Lucy could remember her name, alright). She didn’t mind as much as she thought she would. Now she had Daddy to look after, maybe she wouldn’t have to worry too much about finding a husband for a while. After all, when mother had her accident Daddy’s temper lessened somewhat and he was much easier to handle. And it was very nice of him to give her tickets to that gala.

That was the night she met Harry.

That was the night she actually stopped looking for a husband, because she knew what she wanted. She knew who she wanted, and for the first time in her life she was going to go to any lengths to get him and keep him.

 

****  
_“Lucy, darling,” her mother said, her voice cracking slightly. She tilted her daughter’s head to face her, carefully using her index and middle fingers of her left hand as they were the only ones left unbroken. She took a shaky breath and smiled at her daughter, fighting a wince as her cheek muscles pushed the bruised flesh into a different position. “You do know that daddy only does these things because he loves us, don’t you?”_   


__  
**And to Lucy, she looked like an angel.**   



End file.
